The invention relates to a draw bar device. More particularly, the invention relates to an extensible draw bar device for a suitcase.
There are various conventional handles for suitcases. Most extensible handles are not convenient to operate. The user has to use both hands to push the buttons at the same time, and the user should hold the suitcase simultaneously. Thus the user needs an extra hand to operate the conventional extensible handles.